How it Started
by Am I Odd
Summary: Completed.
1. Memories

Flashback

"No you cant die Aelita I already lost your mother please not you to!"said Franz Hopper

He could hear her heart monitor(I don't know what those things are called but they monitor you heart so I call it heart monitor)beep...beep...beep...beep... "NOOOOOOO!"

A few months later...

"It will work I will bring them back"said Franz. He crossed his fingers the lifted the switch a machine lit up "YES!" ( theres no one else here to speak yet so I'll just use the apostrophes)

He walked to the elevator then pushed the up buttona few moments laterHe looks at a monitor and sees two blips on the screen one yellow and one red "hmmm interesting."He picked up a headphone with a speaker attached and placed it in his ear "Hello" "Whos that?" said Aelita "Its me your father". "Wait but I feel different. What happened?""Aelita...there was a car crash and the paramedic got you to the hospital but you died shortly after"he said ,a few tears now filling his eyes. "Then how am I alive?"she said "I was working on this virtual world I used some of your dna to recreate you so to speak. You are Aelita but I don't know if I'll ever be able to re-materialize you into the real world. By the Way I also tried to re-create your mother do you see here she should be standing next to you"he said. Aelita looked around but saw no one "I don't see anyone dad."she said. Franz let out a sigh o well at least you're here.

He started typing on the keyboard and then a timer appeared He quickly rushed to the scanner room and stepped into one of the scanners. There were three scanners one that Franz made one for him one for Aelita and one for his Wife. Just then a red exclamation mark appeared on the screen right before he was virtualized. He was being re-assembled in mid-air behind Aelita but when he was his full self he started to fade like a television with no reception ccchhhhhhh ccchhhh "Aelita something must have went wrong I'm sorry!"then he faded away "OH NO DAD!"she screamed but it was to late.

End Flashback

Aelita woke up in a cold sweat screaming. Jim opened the door and asked what was wrong she said she just had a nightmare.


	2. Mysteries of the Past

**I dont own code lyoko blah blah blah dont rub it in heh heh**

Fyi I only do the "" for flashbacks so for present time it will be like name : what they say

* * *

The next day Aelita stayed up the rest of the night(well it was more of early morning)and she went to breakfast with the rest of the gang. 

Jeremie: Aelita we heard that you had a nightmare last night was it the same as before?

Aelita: Yes Jeremie they're becoming more and more vivid.

Ulrich:(just stares off into space)I wonder when Yumi's getting here?he thought to himself

Odd:(waves his hand in front of ulrichs face)calling ulrich return to earth.

Ulrich:huh?

Odd: Ulrich are you daydreaming about you know who?

Aelita: who is you know who?

Odd: Aelita your so naive. I'm talking about Yumi you know that Ulrich and Yumi like each other right? They just don't admit it, isn't that right Ulrich?

Ulrich: (Ulrich blushes)Is not!

Odd: Thank you for proving my point.

(Yumi gets dropped off at school school)

Yumi: Sorry I'm late my dad forgot where he put his car keys and they were on the table in front of him the whole time.

Everyone(in the group):hahaha

Jeremie: oh I did a little research last night to find out more about Franz Hopper it turns out he was a teacher at one Kadic Junior High.

Odd: so?

Everybody(in the group but odd):thats this school.

Odd:...oh

Jeremie: Not only that but he also lived at the hermitage less than half a mile away from school

Odd: You mean that run down old house?

Jeremie: Yup, I thought we could check it out after class?

Ulrich & Odd: Sure

Yumi: Can't I'm going to the swimming pool

Aelita: I have to study for an italian test.

Jeremie: oh

(After class)(Jeremie, Odd , and Ulrich walk down to the hermitage)

Odd: Wow thats a lot of books!

Jeremie: You sound like your suprised I mean he was an advanced science teacher. All these books are on physics, geometry, and lots of books on computer programs.

Ulrich: What would a science teacher want with books on computer programs?

Jeremie: I don't know

Odd: Hey I found a metal door lets check it out.

(They walk through the enterance and walk for a few minutes)

Jeremie: I cant believe it, it leads to the factory. Could it be?

Odd & Ulrich: could what be?

Jeremie: Do you guys think he helped make Lyoko?

Ulrich: it's a possibility.

Odd: Did this guy just dissapear or something he doesn't work at school now and when we found the factory it looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

* * *

**i will post chapter 3 when i finish writing it and when i get at least 5 or 6 reviews**


	3. Odd Captured?

**A/N:i dont own code lyoko and blah blah**

**well i hope more people come and i made this chapter longer so... well just read and review ok?**

* * *

Odd: Did this guy just dissapear or something he doesn't work at school now and when we found the factory it looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

Jeremie: Ya that's the weird part he didn't move or go on vacation or anything he just up and vanished

Odd: Well gang it looks like we have a mystery on our handssmiles

Ulrich: Odd you watch to much t.v.

Odd: Ulrich we don't have a t.v. in our dorm.

Ulrich: O ya...

Mean While

William: So Yumi do you like to come to the pool often?

Yumi: Yes, I came here a lot even before you were transfered here.

William: That's cool. Sooooo how long have you known Ulrich?

Yumi: A while I remember when I first met him...

Flashback

Yumi is walking down the hall at Kadic Junior Senior High. Suddenly she trips and falls luckily there is a boy there who caught her. "I'm sorry" said Yumi blushing "It's ok, Sissi pushed you." said Ulrich. "Who's Sissi?" asked Yumi "That girl over there with the irritatingly high pitched voice."said Ulrich pointing over to Sissi. "The principals daughter?" "Yeah". "Well it was nice meeting you and watch your back ..." "Yumi. Yumi Ishiyama, and you are?" "Ulrich Stern"

End Flashback

William: So Sissi is acutally the one who introduced you to Ulrich?

Yumi: Yes, that's right.

William: So she's to blamemuttering

Yumi: What was that?

William: O nothing...

Back with the boys

Odd: How long ago was it when Franz Hopper dissapeared?

Jeremie: A few years 2 or 3 I think?

Ulrich: Jeremie

Jeremie: Ya?

Ulrich: Couldn't we just go back in time to stop Lyoko from ever being created?

Jeremie: Thats highly unethical the risks would be to great. Besides I don't know when lyoko was created I'm not 100 sure that Franz Hopper played a part in creating lyoko? That would also mean that Aelita wouldn't exist.

Ulrich: o sorry jeremie.

Jeremie: its ok

Ulrich:i just noticed something.

Jeremie: What?

Ulrich: Odds missing!calls yumi Yumi have you seen odd?

Yumi: No I thought he was with you and Jeremie?

Ulrich: He was but then Jeremie and I were talking and then he just vanished we didn't hear him leave or anything.

Yumi: Are you serious?

Ulrich: Yeah.

Jeremie Ulrich give me the phone.

Ulrich: Yumi Jeremie wants to talk to you hands over the phone

Yumi: Hello?

Jeremie: Yumi call Aelita and tell her to go into my room and check to see if there are any activated towers if there are then tell her to call me we are standing by at the factory.

Yumi: Ok.

Jeremie: hangs up

Yumi: hangs upcalls Aelita

Aelita: Hello?

Yumi: Aelita Odd is missing Jeremie said to go to his room and use the super scan if there are any activated towers then call him and head to the factory they're already there standing by.

(A/N by the way yes I know Jeremie could use the super scan at the factory but this way is more exciting sorta)

Aelita: Ok Yumi hangs up

Yumi: Doesn't anybody say good bye anymore?hangs up

Aelita goes down the hall up the stairs and about to enter Jeremies room when...

* * *

**yet again i shall await a few more reviews**


	4. Something Wrong?

**Sorry just really tired here the newest chapter is pretty long thank you for your reviews.**

* * *

Aelita: Ok Yumihangs up

Yumi: Doesn't anybody say good bye anymore?hangs up

Aelita goes down the hall up the stairs and about to enter Jeremies room when Jim stops her and takes her to the principals office for trying to enter jeremies room without permission and after hours.(A/N: its actually like 7 pm but you know how jim likes to get the gang in trouble)

Principal: Aelita your such a model student. I will ask you again why were you trying to go to Jeremies room after hours what was so important?

Aelita: I was just sleep walking.

Principal: At 7 pm?

Aelita: Yes I took a nap around 6:30.

Principal: Jim take her back to her dorm.

Jim: Ok. With me Aelita.

Aelita: ...fine

Jim takes Aelita to her room.

Jim: It's a good thing that Sissi spotted you when you left.

Aelita: That ratin her mind

Jim: now don't let me catch you "sleep walking" in the halls after hours anymore.

Aelita: ok jim.

In Aelitas room

Aelita: calls Yumi Yumi I cant get to Jeremies room Jim caught me and took me to the principals office.

Yumi: Uh huh ok.hangs up

Aelita: and she wonders why we don't say goodbye to her?hangs up

At the factory

Jeremie: Yumi whats wrong

Yumi: Aelita got caught by Jim trying to get into your room. She got sent to the principals office.

Ulrich: Jeremie cant you just use the super scan here.

Jeremie: Don't you think I thought of that but I downloaded a new program to the super computer for you guys on lyoko so I cant use the super scan yet.

Ulrich: Well what if you just send us to lyoko to find the tower?

Just then Odd came in from the elevator.

Odd: Theres an activated tower?

UlrichYumi&Jeremie: ODD!

Ulrich: What happened to you, you just disappeared .

Odd: I uh just went to the hermitage to check on something.

Yumi: Well I am going to go home.

Ulrich: Bye Yumi.

Yumi: Bye Ulrich.

Jeremie: Ya bye, Odd I cant believe you, you got us all worked up for nothing.

Ulrich: Ya Odd thanks for wasting out time.

Odd: Sheesh sorry.

The next morning

Ulrich: Odd whats with you? You haven't touched your food yet.

Odd: I'm not hungry.

Jeremie: But your always hungry.

Odd: very funny jeremie well lets go to the factory and try out your new program.

Jeremie: How'd you know about the program I never told you.

Odd: I was uh listening when I came down from the elevator.

Jeremie: You cant listen through the thick metal of the elevator unless I am speaking on the microphone.

Odd: But you were.

Jeremie: I wasn't anywhere near the computer at the time I was close to the wires at the time.

Odd: lets go to the factory.

Jeremie: There aren't any activated towers.

Aelita walks in

Aelita: there are I just checked the super scan its in the desert region.

Jeremie: Ok then lets go to the factory.

At the factory

Jeremie: Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita

Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Aelita

Virtualization.

Aelita: where's odd?

Jeremie: Isn't he there with you?

Ulrich: No he's not

Jeremie: remember the time when the guardian captured yumi and xana made a fake yumi?

Ulrich: ya

Jeremie: I think thats what happened with odd.

Ulrich well we'll look around.


	5. Is Odd Smarter then we thought?

**sorry it took so long for me to update i had to write an actual story as a project in school. Also i had a lot more homework what kind of logic is that a big project and lots of homework that isn't related to that project! **

**o well sorry thischapter is a little short i didn't really have time to prepare it but next chapter will be longer i promise.**

* * *

Ulrich: why would xana pull the same move twice.

Jeremie: I don't know

(flashback)

Odd finds a trail of chips. He follows and eats them. To find the bag of chips in the scanner."No one can start virtualization its ok" Odd says to himself he walks in and the scanner door closes then a program runs on Odd.

(end flashback)

Ulrich we can't find a guardian but, Aelita Deactivated the tower.

Jeremie: Ok thats a start

just then odd walks behind Jeremie

Odd: J3R3M13!7H3R35 50M37H1NG WR0NG W17H M3

Jeremie: what i cant understand you!

Odd starts typing on the computer

Jeremie: HEY THATS...a new program?Odd where did you ... how can you...?

Odd finishes typing and falls to the ground

Jeremie: ODD!

Ulrich: whats wrong!

Jeremie: its odd i'll devertualize you theres something weird going on

Ulrich: What happened?

Jeremie: i dont know he just spoke in code or something and then started typing on the computer after that he passed out.

Ulrich: Do you think xana did this?

Jeremie: No the super scan would have shown something.

Ulrich: i wonder whats going on?

Aelita: Me to.

Yumi: ya this is weird.

Odd suddenly gets up

Odd: whats weird?

everyone but odd: Odd!

Odd: yes?

Jeremie: How did you type this program?

Odd: What are you talking about i didn't type this program its to complicated for me.

Jeremie: But i saw you do it you mean you dont remember anything?

Odd: I remember finding a bag of chips in the scanner then nothing.

* * *

**You Review Now**


	6. Sector 6 and the AntiVirus

**Ok i dont own code lyoko and this is longer than my other chapter but also will be a little more confusing unless you pay attention when you read.When i actually get a lot of reviews i will respond to the reviewers individually but for now i'll just say Thanks for Reviewing.**

* * *

Odd: I remember finding and eating a bag of chips in the scanner then nothing. 

Jeremie: Very peculiar. I dont think it would be a xana ghost.Only one way to find out.

Jeremie starts typing on the computer then presses the enter key.A green plus sign showed up.

Jeremie: O MY GOSH!

Odd & Ulrich: WHAT!

Jeremie: Its Aelita's Anti-Virus!

Ulrich: No way!

Odd: Are you serious!

Jeremie: Yes, but i need to find out who did this and how it has to be an entity in lyoko i'll do a quick scan for something other than xanas monsters.

Jeremie starts typing and a map pops up on the screen and shows a orange blip in a tower in a new sector.

Jeremie: i-i-its a 6th sector...

Odd: O my god another one?

Jeremie: Ya but this is clear of xanas monsters and i'm picking it up very clearly.

Ulrich: How was this undetected until now?

Jeremie: I dont know but i think you have to jump off the mountain region and in the virtual abyss you will end up in the 6th sector.

Odd: but i thought that we would be virtualized forever?

Jeremie: but this is different you have to jump off the top of a tower and hit a target to enter.

Ulrich: whats in the 6th sector?

Jeremie: I dont know but theres only 1 way to find out.

Ulrich and Odd walk down to the scanner room.

Jeremie: Wait it says there are special scanners go behind the middle scanner and press the wall.

They do as he says and it reveals 4 black scanners and although 2 are closed and cant open.

Odd: I dont get it Jeremie 2 of the scanners are closed already and they cant be opened.

Jeremie on the microphone: listen you just have to trust me and enter the scanners its either those scanners or jump off a tower.

Odd: I'll go with this scanner.

Ulrich: Me too

(Meanwhile in a forest region tower)

Jeremie: Aelita you have to go to the mountain region's tower then i can give you the anti-virus.

Aelita: Ok

(fast forward)Aelita enters the tower then Jeremie runs the program and Aelita exits the scanner.

Jeremie: Ok Ulrich Odd i'm ready to virutalize you two.

Odd: Ok Jeremie.

Ulrich: We trust you Jeremie

Jeremie: Scanner Odd,Scanner Ulrich,Transfer Odd,Transfer Ulrich,Virutalization...

* * *

**And thats where i leave the cliff**  



	7. Aelitas Parents

**Well lets get on with it i dont own code lyoko.**

**This chapter is a little short sorry but i am updating more frequently so thats good**

* * *

Jeremie: Virtualization!

Odd & Ulrich: whoaa

Jeremie: ok i can barely pick you up on the screen so i'm not sure if i can guide you all i can say is that for right now there is a big power source due northwest.

Ulrich: Ok Jeremie.

Jeremie: guys can you patch a visual?

Ulrich: Ok Jeremie patching visual now.

Just then a 3d virutal image popped up on the computer screen

Jeremie: whoa the place is reallyconfusing like allthefirst 4 sectors combinedand no sign of monsters.

**(A/N: To describe it think of it like the 4 regions combined a lotta forest glacier mountains and small deserts have a path leading to one direction)**

Odd: Ya i know well we might as well follow the path.

(later)

Ulrich and Odd walk up to something similar to a tower but no aura surrounding it and it looks frozen instead of organic.They stare at it. Just then out of the tower comes a man with gray hair circular glasses and a labcoat.

Mysterious Man: I am franz hopper o and to you odd i'm sorry that i had to temporarily posses you its just that you were the most weak minded and easiest to control.

Ulrich: haha

Odd: Ulrich be quiet.

Franz Hopper: so mayi ask a small favor of you?

Jeremie: Yes anything for the man who made the anti-virus for aelita.

Franz Hopper: Dont shut down lyoko

Jeremie: Why!

Franz Hopper: Because XANA is my wife and Aelitas Mother..

* * *

**OOO now everyone is getting creeped out huh?Why do you think there are 3 scanners?1 for Aelita 1 for Franz 1 for Xana**


	8. Now We Know

**sorry this took a while to post**

**disclaimeri dont own Code lyoko there i said it!**

**i just threw everyone for a loop didn't i with the whole xana franz hopper thing?

* * *

Franz Hopper: Because Xana is my wife and Aelitas mother. **

Jeremie: What!

Aelita just came up from the elevator

Aelita: what jeremie?

Jeremie: ..um nothing aelita nothing.quickly changing the subjectwhy dont you go and tell yumi that odd is ok.

Aelita:..ok jeremie.

Aelita Goes up the elevator to go to kadic.

Back in Lyoko

Franz Hopper: Yes Xana is Aelitas mother. She also died in the car accident and i did the same thing with aelita i did to my wife but there was a bug and she became a monster and i was stuck in lyoko.Aelita shut down lyoko for a lot of years then you reactivated it.She lost her memory's but now i need a chance to fix my mistake and turn lyoko off myself.

Jeremie: Franz can you enter a tower?

Franz Hopper: yes

Jeremie: Ok go enter a tower and type in code Earth.

Franz Hopper: ok

Ulrich and Odd escorted franz to a tower and defeated some monsters.Franz entered the tower and typed in code earth everyone was materialized and that was that. It was 11:00 pm they had been at the factory for at least 6 hours looking for odd and finding out stuff. They decided since tomorrow was saturday they would give aelita the anti-virus and shut down lyoko tomorrow.

Jeremie: I'm sorry we cant get you a decent place to sleep Franz

Franz Hopper: Thats ok

Jeremie: Ok bye then.

Jeremie Ulrich and Odd all sneak back into their dorms and go to sleep.

The next day at school they fill in Aelita and Yumi

Yumi: What!

Aelita: lets go to the factory.

* * *

**sorry i could have finished this yesterday but i had concert practice for school so i'm like doin extra time at school and i also have a lot more homework since progress reports were sent out**


	9. Finally Xana Defeated

Aelita: Hello Franz

Franz Hopper: Hello Aelita its good to see your alive and well.

Aelita: So i died in a car crash?

Franz Hopper: Yes

Franz hopper explains everything that happened with him before he created lyoko.

Aelita: Why does Xana want my memory?

Franz Hopper: I guess its because she thinks that you remember everything that happened and wants your memory because she doesn't have any. Currently xana has no real existance so is reeking havoc and causing chaos to find a true purpose.

Aelita: Well i also like xana no real idea that any of this happened.

Franz Hopper: I guess thats because you shut down lyoko because you didn't want xana to hurt anyone.The only reason i probably remember this is because i was in a different sector that didn't truly involve lyoko it still was shut down but i was able to remain myself and true memory.

Aelita: What was my mothers name?

Franz Hopper: Annabelle. She was a wondeful woman she would always know just what was wrong when you were crying she could make everyone smile she was so amazing.being with her ... she can make you forget your troubles or problems.

Aelita: She sounds like a wonderful person i wish i could remember her.

Jeremie: Yes?

Franz Hopper: I think its time to inject Aelita with the anti-virus

Jeremie: Ok

Odd: This is really it.

Yumi: You think we should tell anyone about lyoko once we've shut it down?

Franz Hopper: No.

Ulrich: Well i wonder what were gonna do when we finally shut down lyoko. We could have normal lives and hang out, see how much food odd can eat, ..dating.

at the word dating ulrich felt a slight blush and looked over at yumi and she did the same when there eyes met they immediately looked in opposite directions.

Jeremie: Ok Aelita get to the scanner.

Aelita went down the elevator and went to the scanner room and stepped in one of the old scanners. Jeremie started typing and a green exclamation mark with a circle around it appeared the Jeremie pressed enter.

They all went down to the scanner room and the scanner doors opened and smoke emerged and soon cleared up.They all gasped. Aelita looked different her hair was longer she looked a little olderand taller. Jeremie thought she was so stunning he had a nosebleed.  
They went down to the power room and Franz Hopper stepped up to the switch and pulled it down the gears stopped spinning and the lights went out they walked to the ladder and climbed up to the surface. Now there was only one problem left. how to explain Aelita aged.


	10. New Enemy

**disclaimer: i dont own code lyoko**

**this is my last and final chapter partially because i saw episode 52 of code lyoko yesterday and totally screwed my story but whatever this is just a fanfiction something that i thought could have happened or something that i wished happened.

* * *

**

They all went to the power room for one last time they pulled the switch and that was it lyoko shut down and xana defeated they could all live normal lives aelita for some reason grew younger again and looked the same as before.

They all helped refurnish the hermitage and franz hopper lived there once again and took a job at Kadic junior senior high.

There was one question that they never really answered though how those men in black knew about lyoko.

At the end of the year there was a dance Ulrich finally had the courage to ask Yumi and she of course said yes.

Jeremie asked Aelita and Odd found some girl at the last minute.

They all had a great time.

(meanwhile)

Mysterious Man: I heard rumors that hes back. I didn't believe it well i'm gonna get this guy yet.

This mysterious man walks around and finds a diary. He Reads the Diary

(the diary)

Dear,  
Diary

Now that lyoko has been shut down xana defeated and Aelita and myself Virtualized i realized that i had to get another job. I decided to pick up my old job at Kadic. Jeremie Of course is one of my best students. But with lyoko shut down that brings a new problem but i'll let the kids have their fun for a while but i must tell them the truth about lyoko.For i have only made lyoko so that i could return to the past and escape my enemies. The real problem is project carthage. With Lyoko and xana shut down Carthage is sure to have awakened now i need to fix all my mistakes and defeat carthage.

-Franz Hopper

(end of diary)

Mysterious Man:Hmm so this is the true problem Franz hopper your even stupider than i thought. Project Carthage has been awakened for some time now.biding its time regaining full power.after 1 month its already its back at 75 a week or two more and total domination of the world will be ensured. For my loyalty i shall be second in command only to Lord ...

(back at the dance)

Everyone had a great time Ulrich got his second first kiss(A/N: remember that time when ulrich needed to get the laptop from the principal and he had to kiss sissi so he could save jeremie?)

For once with the Lyoko gang with the new edition of Franz Hopper everything finally seemed right with the world.

* * *

**wow didn't see that coming did you well dont worry although this was the last chapter for this story this is far from ending i'll make a sequel.**


End file.
